Gavin
Gavin is a Dakotaraptor and the herd's anti-hero. In Ice Age: Collision Course, he serves as the main villain of the film. He, his son Roger, and his daughter Gertie go to stop The Herd and Buck from saving the world. In Movie In Ice Age: Collision Course he and his children Roger and Gertie go to hunt down the herd, so they won't save the animals which they want to eat dead. Roger however sides Buck and convinces Gavin to help, for his own sake. Gavin then reforms and supports Buck's intentions to fight the meteor shower and joins the herd. Role in the film He is first seen in the underground Dinosaur World, stealing an egg from a Triceratops along with his children, only to be stopped by Buck the weasel. Who manages fight all three of them and defeat them. Later, after Buck goes to the surface and finds his friends-The Herd. They listen to their conversation and hear that an enormous meteor is going to crash on Earth and kill all life. After they leave, Gavin and his children decide to sabotage their attempts stop the meteor. Concluding that due to their ability to fly, they will be able to survive, whilst the mammals won't. Afterwards, they track down The Herd and attempts to kill them. Thankfully, Buck manages to lead The Herd to the forest and once again defeat Gavin and his children. They try to repeat their attack later during a storm, but end up getting electrocuted, sending all three of them parrelling towards the ground and into the trees, crashing into the ground! During nighttime, Gavin orders his son Roger to kidnap Buck, but he accidentally takes Granny, Sid the sloth's grandmother. Gavin tries to eat her, but fails and Granny starts dragging around inside his abdomen. Gertie instead help Gavin barf up Granny and throws her off the ledge they were on, where she finds Geotopia. Finally, The Herd realize that the reason the meteor is coming is because of a magnetic attraction between the remains of the previous meteors that crashed on Earth, so they try to fill a volcano with the remains in order to blast it off to space and pull the meteor away. Gavin, Roger and Gertie intervene by grabbing and throwing the largest part off the mountain. Gavin then orders Roger to kill Buck. However, Roger realizes that they will not be able to survive the meteor's crashing. So he finally stands up to his father and manages to talk him into helping The Herd. Suddenly, Gavin saws a giant meteor flies coming towards Roger and Gertie and bravely jumps in the way to protect them. The rock knocks them all to the ground. However none of them are hurt. Afterwards, they appeared dancing to Brooke's song in Julian and Peaches' wedding in the film. He isn't a member of the herd, but if he's in the future, he and his kids will join it, being a "non-furry" members. Gallery ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-3744.jpg Personality & Traits Gavin is a brave and tough Dino-Bird that loved his children. However, his ruthlessness often keeps him from thinking clearly as he was more concerned on getting revenge on Buck than helping the herd stop the asteroid. With some convincing from his children, however, Gavin spares the weasel's life so they could save the planet. Gavin has teal-blue scales with a gray underbelly and red feathers. He has greenish yellow eyes and a black beak, with scuffs and scratches at the tip. Trivia Before Ice Age 5 Gavin, Gertie and Roger made a living as egg thieves. Gavin, along with his family, were the first Ice Age villains to have a change of heart, no longer to be the antagonists. Gavin, along with his kids, were the first dinosaurs to join the herd. He is the first main antagonist in the Ice Age franchise to redeem himself. Goofs Category:Ice Age characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Scene Stealers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first